Mist
by sas.90
Summary: Bad mist on New Year's eve when Booth drives 'his' Bones home. What will this bad weather bring for the two partners? No mistletoe, that's for sure. T just to be safe


I started writing this on the first of january after having a similar experience (with the mist, though. Not David Boreanaz unfortunately), but then I had this writer's block and school, work etc were demanding a lot of my time. I've found time to finish this however and I'm quite happy with how it ended. I hope you like it too.

Heh, I get to collect smurfs at my supermarket. Got brainy smurf already! So if you want them too... you're gonna have to move to the Netherlands. Heh. Something tells me I've had too much sugar!

_Disclaimer; Bones ain't mine. Just so you know. _

**

* * *

**

**Mist. **

''Booth, I can't see a thing you know this is starting to freak me out.'' Brennan said while looking away as Booth slowed the SUV down even more. The fog was starting to become even thicker on this part of the highway and Booth had to squint his brown eyes to make out the white lines on the road so he could follow them.

''Don't worry, Bones. I know my way around here besides I've been through worse weather. We'll be fine, I'm driving slow see?'' He tried hard not only convince his partner that they were going to be okay, but himself as well. In his entire life he'd never seen a fog quite as thick as this one and even though he thought of himself as a good driver, he only hoped that he wouldn't drive them straight into the trunk of another car.

''You're driving slow, but maybe others aren't. It's New Year's eve, people could be sitting drunk in their vehicles and driving 60.''

''Technically it's the first of january. It's 4:00 in the morning, Bones.''

''Booth why do you always – Watch out he's slowing down! He's slowing down Booth!'' The female scientist pointed towards the red lights of the car in front of them as it slowed down and Booth gave a roll of his eyes.

''I know Bones, would you just sit still for a moment? It's hard enough concentrating on the road without you panicking all the time.'' The agent shifted gears and wiped a hand across the windshield of the car, with no succes his sight remained minimum and sometimes he even had trouble to see the road in front of him.

A silence from her side followed and he smiled slightly. Finally. His hand moved towards the small stereo, but before he could turn it on the hand of his partner slapped his away and he pulled it back hastily.

''Hey! What was that for.''

''If you put on the radio it's hard to concentrate for you. You can't multitask.''

''Yes I can.''

''No, women can, you can't. You're a man.''

''Thanks for the information, Bones. Anyway, how do you know men can't multitask? It's not like it was ever proven or anything.'' He glanced sideways at his partner and judging by the look on her face she was about to tell him the exact opposite.

''Actually, never mind. I'm not going to argue with you on this one.'' He told her, holding up his hand. The smug expression on her face caused him to sigh and he looked in front of him again only to find out that the red lights of the car in front of them had disappeared and that seeing anything outside at all had become nearly impossible.

''Oh. What the hell is this even fog? How can it be this bad?''

''You said you'd been through worse. And there was already some fog but because there's no wind the smoke of the fireworks has nowhere to go and then particulates attach themselves to the – sorry I'll stop.'' Brennan smiled slightly at the look on her partner's face and she occupied herself with rolling down her window to listen if there was any traffic near. Outside it was deadly quiet and only the sound of the SUV's engine could be heard, but apart from that you couldn't hear any other traffic out on the road.

''I have no idea where we are.'' Booth muttered more to himself than his partner and he glanced at the woman sitting next to him hoping that she had a clue. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response and Booth ran a hand through his already tousled hair. This looked like it was going to be a long drive home.

* * *

''Booth, why don't we just pull over and spend the night in your car? I think I've got some food with me we should be fine.''

''Yeah Bones, it's freezing outside. I can't keep the motor running so that means no heater and I have to pick Parker up tomorrow morning, if we stop I won't be able to make it in time.''

'"Fine, do you have a better idea?'' Brennan folded her arms across her chest and watched her partner as she waited for him to answer. Booth shifted uncomfortably and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter in annoyance when he couldn't come up with another solution.

''Fine, watch out for a place to rest then, we're on the highway there should be some.'' They continued to drive for another couple of meters when Brennan spotted a small sign indicating that there would be an opportunity to stop soon. She pointed out the sign to her partner and he slowed the car until they were driving about 20 miles an hour and eventually they pulled onto the quiet place that was seperated by trees from the highway. As the car came to a stop Booth took the keys out of the ignition and flicked on the small lights that were on the roof of the car.

''Here.'' He handed Brennan his cellphone.

''Call Rebecca let her know what's going on. I'll go see if there's any blankets in the trunk.'' He opened his door and got out of the car, shivering when the cold outside hit his body. He quickly closed the door to stop any cold from going inside and he made his way to the back of the car where he opened the trunk and raised an eyebrow. FBI bag, half empty bottle of Jack Daniels, a mag light that could come in quite handy, a couple of bullet-proof vests and an old FBI sweater were scattered throughout the small space reminding the agent that he really had to clean out his car when he had time.

He collected the sweater, flash light, bag and Jack Daniels and closed the trunk again before making his way back to his side of the car, opening the door and climbing onto his seat so he could place everthing on his partner's lap. He shut the door and couldn't help but grin at her loud protest once she was off the phone with his ex.

''What are you doing?!''

''Relax. Look, I found an old sweater you can put that on. There should be some food and I don't know what else in that bag. Bottle of Jack Daniels and - '' He reached across her to retrieve the mag light that had fallen to the floor.

''Flash light.'' He held it up for her to see, but she was too busy looking through the old bag to see what it held.

''Three mars bars, a pocket knife, a compass, half empty bottle of water and... '' Brennan took out a small blue box before Booth realised what it was she'd already seen it.

''Durex Topsafe condoms?'' She turned to her partner whose brown eyes widened.

''I – I.. Bones. You know what, ignore those.'' He reached across her to take a hold of the package but she moved her arm and examined the box a little closer.

''You know these are expired, I would replace them if I were you.'' She told him, keeping her face as straight as possible.

''Are you blushing?'' She smiled and Booth shook his head reaching up and flicking off the small lights so she wouldn't be able to see the red colour that was creeping up his cheeks.

''I am not. Give me that.'' He snatched the package of expired condoms out of his partner's hands and tossed over his shoulder into the backseat.

''Want a mars bar?'' Brennan reached into the bag and handed one to her partner as a peace offering. He huffed quietly before accepting the chocolate bar and turning the lights back on. While he struggled to take the wrapper off his partner emptied her own bag on her lap.

''Sugahfeegum?'' The agent asked with his mouth full of mars. She shot him a look and he swallowed quickly before continueing.

''I knew you were that kind of person.''

''What kind of person? There's nothing wrong with sugarfree gum.''

''You know what Bones, life's short. You should learn to enjoy it a little and not eat sugarfree gum and all that crap.''

''Ýou drink three glasses of milk a day right?'' She shot back, not willing to let him win this arguement.

''Yeah, but that,'' he pointed his finger at her, his charm smile on his face, ''is because I like milk.''

''So I like sugarfree gum.'' The charm smile disappeared as quick as it had come and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Nevermind Bones, what else have you got in there?''

* * *

''I did not miss.''

''Bones, you so missed. C'mon last bit Bones. Drink it.''

''I did not miss.''

''Drink it, c'mon. Drink it. Drink it. You chicken?'' The forensic anthropologist looked at the nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and rolled her blue eyes before puttin the bottle to her lips and downing the last bit of brown coloured liquid. She gave a small shiver when she felt the alcohol spread throughout her veins and threw the bottle at her feet while giving a sigh of satisfaction.

''I won.'' Came her partner's masculine voice. She looked at him an eyebrow raised.

''Booth! You're cheating.'' She told him loudly and pointed her finger at his grinning face. He took a hold of it gently and lowered it.

''Don't point, Bones. It's rude.'' His partner 'hmm-ed' quietly in response and licked her lips, leaning back into her seat and getting more comfortable. She glanced down at her belly when it protested quietly letting her, and also Booth, know that she was hungry. Booth smiled slightly and shifted in his seat to grab the bag he'd retrieved from the trunk earlier. He took out their last mars bar and held it out to her. Brennan looked at it and then back at Booth slightly surprised.

''Take it, Bones.''

''But what if you get hungry?'' She asked, not wanting to feel selfish and eat it all on her own. Booth simply shrugged.

''Then I'll get hungry. I've had a nice dinner and I've gone without food for longer than a couple of hours. I'll survive.'' Looking at him once more she hesitated before accepting the mars bar and taking off the wrapper with trembling hands. The cold was starting to invade her body even through the comfortable oversized sweater Booth had given her.

''You're shivering, Bones.'' Booth told her, stating the obvious at which she rolled her eyes before taking a bite of the chocolate bar. When she noticed he moved to take off his coat she held up her finger.

''Iw fwine.'' The words had left her lips before she realised she hadn't swallowed the sticky chocolate yet and Booth smirked remembering the look she'd given him earlier.

''Excuse me? I didn't quite get that.'' He shrugged his long blue coat off his shoulders and leaned over to place it around his partner's shoulders after argueing with her whether or not she should accept it.

''I've still got my suit. See?'' He pulled at the neat jacket of his Hugo Boss suit.

''You shouldn't have worn such a thin shirt.''

Brennan pulled the long coat a little tighter around her body. She had to admit, she did feel better now and it smelt faintly of Booth, a smell she'd grown accustomed to. One that she loved.

''Angela said it would look good with my necklace. Besides how was I supposed to know it was going to be so misty? And then you'd insist on driving me home through this weather?''

''Whoa, hey! Are you saying this is my fault?'' Booth protested, holding up his hands.

''Not with those words, but anthropologically speaking..''

''Bones! This is not my fault. You were whining about how you wanted to go home because you were tired.''

''I was not _whining._ I was merely complaining about the fact that it's been a long day closing the case and then the New Year's eve party...-'' Booth cut her off.

''You've missed half of it! You weren't even there during the countdown. You haven't even kissed anyone.''

''That's just a stupid tradition. Why would I kiss someone on the first of january 2008? Or the years before that. It's nonsense.'' Booth shook his head at the stubbornness of his partner. Was she ever going to agree with him? Probably not.

''It's _tradition_, Bones. Which doesn't make it stupid.''

''Right. Then why didn't you kiss anyone at midnight?'' She looked at him, happy with her argument when his mouth opened and closed several times.

_Because you weren't there_. He thought, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He'd love to kiss her right now, but the butterflies that were swarming his stomach preventing him from doing just so. What if she rejected him? Even if they'd shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe, it didn't mean she wanted to do it again.

''I.. well, because I – because.. the person I wanted to kiss wasn't there.'' He admitted quietly while trying to form a comeback. He was failing miserably which he could tell by the funny look on her face.

''It's not about who you want to kiss.. '' She started and once again he cut her off.

''How would you know?! You think it's a stupid tradition anyway.''

''Okay. I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't know that remark would hurt your feelings.'' She said, looking out of the window to her side but only seeing her own and her partner's reflection. She noticed that he was staring at her.

''No, Bones. I'm not hurt, okay? I just -'' He sighed deeply now tired of argueing with her and deciding that it was time to gather up all of his courage and fight the butterflies that were starting to make him feel nauseaus.

''Come here.'' She turned her head and looked at him.

''Why?'' When he looked back at her he knew that she had no clue about what he was planning on doing.

''Close your eyes.'' Her mouth had already formed the word 'why' again, but Booth shook his head.

''For once stop asking questions and just close your eyes. Trust me.''

''If you pour water over me I will kick your ass and lock you out of the car.'' She threatened and narrowed her eyes at him slightly before finally closing them.

''No, come on. Would I do such thing?'' He replied while making a mental note to himself to keep that in mind so he could use it on her next time he asked her to close her eyes. By the way she pursed her lips he could tell that her answer was a yes. Slowly he shifted in his seat and leaned closer to her face, the clutch in the middle poking in his side gently. Watching intently if she didn't open her eyes he moved even closer until he was sure she could feel his breath on her lips.

''Booth -'' She trailed off when his lips pressed against hers confidently, coaxing them gently, just for a couple of seconds until he realised she wasn't responding to the kiss and he pulled back, feeling disappointed. But at least she hadn't kicked his ass. Yet. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She looked surprised. Then confused. And then there was this look that he couldn't quite seem to identify. She brought her hand up and he leaned back against the car door hurriedly.

''What are you doing?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow and remaining with her hand raised.

''I – I thought you were going to hit me.'' His reply came quietly, a hint of embarassment in his voice. And for the first time in an hour she offered him a genuine smile simultaneously shaking her head softly.

''I was going to kiss you.''

''Oh.'' Silence.

''Really?'' Her smile widened even more and he couldn't help but smile back.

''Yeah, come here.'' He leaned forward and closed his eyes when her cold hand touched his cheek, then moved to the back of his neck to urge him closer. Finally their lips touched and they kissed. This time she was responding and this time there was no Caroline. And no mistletoe. But there was definitely heaven.

**Fin. **

* * *

Would like to hear your opinion :) 


End file.
